


Leather and Lace

by Sam_bam_thank_you_maam



Series: Negan x Reader [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Kinky sex, Leather Jackets, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_bam_thank_you_maam/pseuds/Sam_bam_thank_you_maam
Summary: You are Negan’s favorite wife and you hid his beloved leather jacket from him. He finds you, and you get more than you planned for.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a block with my Bad Things fic lately so I wrote this to maybe hopefully get my creative juices flowing ;P this will probably only be two parts or so. Without further ado....

You lay in the center of Negan’s bed, wearing nothing but a tiny black lace thong, strappy black stilettos, and your husbands leather jacket.

 

If it were any of the other wives wearing his jacket he’d probably be annoyed, but you knew damn well that you were his favorite. Hell, you spent more nights in his bed than you did in your own; and the other wives didn’t seem to mind, as long as Negan was taking care of them.

 

He was different with you than the others, gentle, kind, sweet. You would stay up until the early hours of the morning just talking, about anything. Your likes, dislikes, dumb shit you did in high school. You two knew each other better than most probably knew about you.

 

You smile devilishly when the door opens, and the dark haired leader strolls through the door wearing dark jean and a white t-shirt, Lucille hanging from his hand. He doesn’t notice you right away, so you take advantage of the moment and let your eyes rake over his tall figure.

 

Negan was nearly a foot taller than you, and made you feel miniature when he held you in his strong arms. 

 

“Christ, (Y/N).” Negan said drawing you out of your daydream. You look up to meet his eyes, a smirk gracing your lips. “I should have known you had my fuckin’ jacket.”

 

You rose from the bed crossing the room to stand in front of him “Am I in trouble?” You placed a hand on his firm chest, looking up at him through your lashes “Are you going to punish me?”

 

He pushes the jacket open a bit, revealing your breasts to him, “I just fuckin’ might, baby girl.” He brings one hand to rest on your hip, while the other snakes up to tangle in your (y/h/c) hair. He pulls you against his body, kissing you roughly and letting out a needy growl. 

You let out a soft moan and his tongue pushes past your lips, tangling with yours. He moves the hand on your hip, down to your butt, giving it a rough squeeze, then a quick slap. 

 

He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours, “Get on the bed. On your hands and fuckin’ knees.” He takes a step back and peels his shirt off in one smooth motion, tossing it to the side.

 

You do as he says obediently and take a deep breath to calm your nerves. You trust Negan completely, but he's always unpredictable and you never know his plans. It's inevitable that he's going to spank you, but when? Now? In an hour? Tomorrow?

 

Your torn from your thoughts when you feel the bed shift behind you.

 

“It's not fuckin' nice to hide my shit from me, princess.” He says trailing a rough hand up the back of your thigh, resting it on your ass. “Is it?”

 

“N-No.”

 

You let out A gasp when a sharp smack lands on your cheek, “What was that? I didn't quite hear you.” He smooths his hand over the spot he just hit.

 

“No, sir.”

 

_ SMACK!  _ He slaps your ass a little harder, “Close, but not the fuckin' name I'm lookin’ for baby girl.” His fingertips trail over the edge of your thing and down the crack of your ass, stopping at your heated core. “Try again, baby. Is it nice to hide my shit from me?” 

 

You gulp, knowing Negan can feel how wet you are. You've been wet and ready for him since you got naked and put his leather jacket on an hour ago, and his presence had increased your desire tenfold.

 

“No Daddy.”

 

He lets out a soft chuckle, pulling his hand away from you, leaving you feeling bereft at the list contact.

 

“Good fuckin’ girl.” His hands find the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your legs agonizingly slowly, “Now I'm going to spank you 15 times, and you're going to fuckin' count, okay?”

 

“Yes Daddy.” You say in a hoarse whisper. He lays his hand flat on your ass, rubbing it softly.

 

“Why am I spanking you, (Y/N)?”

 

_ SMACK. _

 

“Ah! One! Because I hid your jacket from you!” He continues stroking his hand over your ass.

 

“And why did you hide it from me?”

 

_ SMACK! SMACK! _

 

“Two! Three! Because I wanted to surprise you!” 

 

He brings his hand back to your ass gently, stroking over the heated flesh.

 

“You're a little slut, aren't you (Y/N)?”

 

_ SMACK! _

 

“Four! Y-yes Daddy!”

 

He lets out a low chuckle,

 

_ SMACK! _

 

“Five!”

 

“For me?”

 

_ SMACK! _

 

“Ugh six! Yes Daddy!”

 

“Only me?”

 

_ SMACK! _

 

“S-seven! Yes. Daddy.” You stutter out. You don't know how much longer you can keep this up. Being spanked is one thing, but being spanked and interrogated like this, was a whole other level of arousing.

 

He fingers trail down your ass to your core, making your insides clench, wanting him to push a finger inside, but not being brazen enough to say so.

 

“Mmm, you're practically dripping for me, (Y/N). Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“Yes, Daddy” you hummed, pushing your hips back towards his delicate fingers.

 

He continued spanking you, while you counted each and every one in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“Fifteen!” You cried out as he landed the final blow. You bowed your head, almost panting with need.

 

“Get up.” Negan said huskily as the bed shifted behind you.

 

You clambered of the bed and stood on shaky legs as you watched Negan kick off his boots and undo his belts, his eyes, burning with lust, never leaving yours.

 

He pushed his pants and underwear over his hips, letting them pool at his feet, and stepped out of them. Your eyes leave his, trailing down his tattooed chest, the dark hair covering it, following the trail of hair down his torso, to his impressive erection. It made your mouth water and go dry at the same time, every time you saw it. You licked your lips.

 

He took the few steps over to you, so your bodies were almost touching.

 

“You're sexy in my clothes, but you're even hotter out of them.” He said pushing the smooth leather jacket over your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips and picked you up, tossing you back onto the bed.

 

You sat up on your elbows, watching him, waiting for his next move. He stepped around to the end of the bed and crawled up it like a cat- no, like a lion stalking its prey, his hazel eyes locked in on you, almost dark brown with lust.

 

He stopped at your feet and grasped one, kissing your ankle softly, “As sexy as these are, they need to fuckin’ go too.” He said unbuckling the strap on your shoe, sliding it off your foot and dropping it to the floor, doing the same with the other.

 

He trailed kisses up your smooth leg, his coarse facial hair ticking you, making you squirm, skipping over the place you wanted his skilled lips most. He placed open-mouthed kisses above and below your belly button, then trailed some more up your chest.

 

He placed a soft kiss to your nipple and his hazel eyes met your (Y/E/C) ones as he took the hardening bud into his mouth, sucking then swirling his tongue around it.

 

Negan kissed a line over the swell of your breast and up your neck, ending below your ear.

 

“You know I love you, right (Y/N)?”

 

“Yes.” You whispered, nodding your head and wrapping your arms around him.

 

“Good. Cause Daddy's gonna fuck you like he doesn't.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2

He kissed your lips quickly and got off the bed, leaving you to pout at the loss of warmth from his body. He retrieved one of his belts from the floor, and climbed back onto the bed, straddling your hips. 

 

Your eyes dropped down to the belt in his hands, then to his hardened cock, hanging heavy in front of you, begging to be touched. And who were you to deny this man?

 

You let your hand brush along his thigh, feeling the strong muscles beneath your fingers. Before you could reach your goal, he snatched your hand up in his and placed a kiss to your knuckles,

 

“I don't fuckin' think so baby.” He lifted himself off of you and tapped your side, “Turn over.” 

 

You listened obediently and turned your body so you were laying on your stomach, your hands next to your shoulders. 

 

Negan straddled you again, grasping your wrists in his large hands and pulling them behind your back swiftly. He secures your wrists with his belt and leans forward, placing a kiss between your shoulder blades.

 

He moves backwards and pushes your legs apart with his knees, so that he's between your legs.

 

“I love it when your ass is pink like this (Y/N).” He pulls your hips up so you’re on your knees, your head and shoulders pressed into the mattress. He places his hands flat on your ass and you flinch lightly at his rough calloused hands against your sensitive bottom. His thumb brushes against your puckered hole, causing your muscles to clench nervously. “Not tonight,” he whispers “but I just might fuck your ass the next time you hide my jacket.” You nod letting out a quiet moan at the delicious threat.

 

He trails his fingers down your wet center swirling around your clit with a feather-light touch. You push your hips back as best as you can without the use of your arms, wanting more friction. He pushes two fingers inside you and you sigh at the welcome intrusion.

 

“Christ you’re so fuckin’ wet, (Y/N).” he thrusted his fingers in and out a few times, curling against your g spot, making you gasp and try to buck against him “What do you want baby? You want Daddy to fuck you?”

 

You nod and his fingers tangle in your hair, pulling sharply.

 

“Use your words, (Y/N).”

 

“Ugh! Yes!” 

 

“Yes, what?” He pulls a little harder.

 

“Yes Daddy! Please fuck me!”

 

“Good girl.” He lets go of your hair and pulls his fingers out of you, bringing them up to your lips, “Suck.” You open your mouth and he thrusts his fingers past your lips, your tangy arousal invading your taste buds.

 

You flatten your tongue against his rough digits and hollow your cheeks, sucking hard. He pulls his fingers out with a ‘pop’ and brings his large hands to your hips. He slaps your ass again and you feel the tip of him press at your soaking entrance. He drags his cock through your folds and you try to wriggle against him for more friction. 

 

He chuckles and pushes inside your core in one smooth thrust, causing you to let out a loud moan, adjusting to his size. You’d probably be embarrassed if you weren’t so turned on right now.

 

He doesn’t give you much time before he pulls out almost all the way and thrust back in quickly several times.

 

“Still so fuckin’ tight, baby.” He grunts out between thrusts. His thrusting gets quicker and harder and his hands grip your hips harder, you know there will be marks from his fingers later, but you don’t mind at all. Each time he thrust in left you momentarily breathless. 

 

He brings on hand from your hip around you to the bundle of nerve between your thighs and you let out a shaky moan. His fingers circle your clit slowly a few times then he matches the rhythm of his thrusting, quick and unrelenting, causing you to let out a series of moans and whimpers.

 

You feel your thighs start to tremble as your orgasm nears and Negan pulls his fingers away from your clit. You let out a groan, and he slows down, but his thrusts are still just as hard.

 

“Not yet, (Y/N). You don’t get to cum until I fuckin’ say you can.” He slaps your ass and you let out a squeak. “You got that?” You nod unsure if you can form words and he slaps your ass harder. “I can’t fuckin’ hear you, baby.”

 

“Yes, Daddy!”

 

“Good.”

 

He pulls out of you and you let out a disappointed sound at the empty feeling, but jolt forward when you feel his prickly beard against your inner thighs. His hands spread you open and you feel him drag his tongue through your folds.

 

“You taste so fuckin’ good (Y/N). Do you like when Daddy licks your pretty pussy?” He takes your clit between his lips, sucking gently.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” You moan softly.

 

His tongue swirls around your clit, and he sucks on it again, harder this time.

 

He alternates, licking and sucking until you are shaking.

 

“Please Daddy...” You beg “Ohh Please...”

 

“Not yet, baby girl.” He hums against your sensitive flesh. He places a kiss to your core and pulls away again. You whimper and pull against the belt holding your wrists together. “I like you tied up like this (Y/N), but I wanna watch you while you cum for me.”

 

He undoes the belt and tosses it to the floor, flipping you onto your back, leaving you breathless.

 

You look up at him looming over you, eyes dark and chest heaving with arousal. Then you glance down at his stiff erection.

 

He brushes his hands down your legs, then grabs your ankles placing them on his shoulders. He leans forward, your legs almost aching at the stretch, and he thrust back inside you. You moan, your hands making their way to his broad shoulders, eyes fluttering closed.

 

He begins thrusting into you, not as hard as before, but just as swift. He drops his head to your neck and your legs fall from his shoulders. He places a wet to your neck and sucks hard You know that’ll leave a mark too, but you still don’t mind it.

 

Your legs wrap around his waist and his hand snakes between your bodies, finding your clit once again. His lips leave your neck and his thrusting picks up speed. 

 

“Open your eyes, (Y/N). Keep them open.” Your (Y/E/C) eyes snap open and lock in on his hazel ones. 

 

He increases the pressure on your clit, working you closer to your orgasm.

 

When you feel your orgasm approaching you tighten your legs around him in fear he’ll deny your release a third time.

 

His breathing gets ragged and uneven, and you know he’s close too.

 

“`Do you want to cum baby?” he grunts out between thrusts. You nod quickly, your fingernails digging into his shoulders. “Let me hear you (Y/N). Beg for it.”

 

“Ugh… P-Please Daddy… May I cum?”

 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy?” He asks, the pace of his fingers on your clit increasing.

 

“Yes Daddy! Yes! I’ll be good!” You let out a loud moan, and bite your lip, not knowing if you’ll be able to hold on much longer.

 

He nods and drops his forehead to yours, nodding.

 

“Give it to me baby girl. Cum for Daddy. Let me feel you.”

 

That was all you needed, your orgasm hitting you like a freight train, ripping through every cell in your body. You want to close your eyes, but they remain locked on Negan’s prolonging the agonizing pleasure. Negan shouts your name, finally thrusting through his release, and dropping his head into the crook of your neck.

 

Once you’ve both come down from your high, Negan places a lazy kiss to your lips and pulls out of you, causing you to wince at the sensitivity.

 

You smile into his lips, letting your legs drop from his hips.

 

He moves off of you and lies on his back, pulling you into his chest. He trails his fingers down your side and places a kiss to the top of your head

 

“If you wanted me to fuck you, you could have just said so. Didn’t have to hide my fuckin’ jacket for it.” You hide your face in his chest and snuggle closer to him. “I love you, (Y/N).” He hums into your hair.

 

“I love you to Daddy.” you whisper letting your eyes flutter closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
